The Next Harry Potter
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy becomes the leader of Dumbledore's Army and the Ministry is trash-talking him. People are saying he's becoming the next Harry Potter. Sort of a one-shot (more like a random chapter in a story that doesn't exist). Rated T because I'm paranoid. Minor suggestive pairing.


** I shouldn't be writing this now, but I can't help it. Just a random one-shot that isn't really supposed to be a one-shot. More like a random chapter in a story that doesn't exist. **

* * *

** Skye: Scorpius, do the disclaimer! **

** Scorpius: Skye Phoenix Dove does not own the world of Harry Potter **

** Skye: You bet I don't. Now kiss me! **

** Scorpius: Okay. **

* * *

"When you're out there, fighting, defending the people you love, there's no second chance. You only get one shot. You're all apparently here to fight for the greater good, but what is it that you're fighting for, really? Are you fighting to save the world or to protect the people you love? You may not think there is much difference, but when the person you truly care about is being held at knifepoint, then you'll realize that you have to make a choice. None of you are yet in danger, if you don't care enough then feel free to walk out, otherwise, you are in this to the end. Think about it now, before it's too late."

* * *

People were whispering, pointing in his direction. The Slytherins stared at him with a new level of respect.

Scorpius Malfoy began to panic. There was no way the news of him heading Dumbledore's Army could've spread so fast. He had only taken over yesterday.

"Geez, Scorpius," said Albus as he sat down. "Keep this up and you'll very well be the next Harry Potter."

Albus Potter handed him the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

_ ARMY FOR ATTENTION _

_ Scorpius Malfoy, the well-known pampered Malfoy heir, has recently been building up Dumbledore's Army once again for no reason other than being desperate for attention. Although previously satisfied of the publicity gained by manipulating the Potter children, Scorpius Malfoy seems to have gotten enough of standing in their shadow and has resorted to dramatics. As the Ministry decreed, Voldermort was indeed defeated twenty-one years ago and therefore cannot be rising again. The children of Hogwarts are being brainwashed into believing Scorpius Malfoy's rash attempts to gain fame and _

Scorpius crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his bag, not being able to bear much else.

"Scorpius, wait." said Rose Weasley as he blankly stood and left the hall.

Scorpius didn't hear her. He kept right on walking.

She sighed and turn back to her meal. Hugo Weasley looked up from his book to glance at Lily Potter, who looked miserable.

Albus slumped in his seat. "It's our fault, we're the ones who persuaded him to become the new leader. The Ministry wouldn't have dared say a word against us Potters."

"They jolly well wouldn't." said Lily. "I say, we really should've just gotten you to do it, Albus! James, why must you have resigned?"

James Potter groaned. "It was for the exams, Lils. I need to focus on my O.W.L.s this year, and if you still want to I can take lead again after, but not now."

Hugo disappeared back into his book, Junior Defense Against Classroom Curses, as he was not eager to join the conversation.

* * *

Scorpius had only just made it out of the Great Hall when he began to run.

Hands to his face, he ran blindly through the castle without a single clue where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away.

The other students wouldn't believe he was doing this for attention, he was always the least attention-seeking sort of person. Hopefully, they would be able to see that reason.

Scorpius hated the attention. He had wanted to just come to school, learn, get some good grades, and leave without making a mark.

That was before all this happened. That was before the Death Eater attacks, before Teddy Lupin introduced him to Dumbledore's Army and handed the leadership to James and before he had later been appointed the new leader.

Dumbledore's Army was meant to stay secret. Some leader he was, if he couldn't get through at least twenty-four hours before somehow messing up.

Maybe if he had never made friends with the Potters, things would've been simpler. He could've run from the Death Eaters without putting anyone else at risk, and without the Ministry breathing down his neck.

Scorpius suddenly felt an odd sensation, as if something were attacking the special bond he had with his father. The connection that twins sometimes had, the radar that mothers had for their children.

He felt sure, immediately, of what happened. The boy didn't bother to pack, and instead used the Floo Network to go home immediately.

When the Potter-Weasley children came up into their dorm, it was not as spotlessly clean as Scorpius usually would've left it. His bed was still unmade, the chair pushed roughly aside instead of tucked under the table. There was soot strewn around the fireplace.

It was an hour later that the fireplace flared and a stoic, blonde-haired boy stepped out.

* * *

You start with a big happy family, two parents and two children. Take away the mom, and that makes one parent and two children. Take away the sister, and that makes one parent and one child. Take away the father, and that leaves the boy. And now he wonders what life would be like once he's the one taken away.

* * *

"It's our fault really—"

"No it isn't." Scorpius replied bluntly.

"If you don't want—"

"No, I will." he assured them. "It's not like I, unlike the rest of you, really have a choice. The Death Eaters will come for me no matter what. Besides, I have nothing more to lose."

He tried to leave and Albus grabbed his hand and stopped him. "No. I don't understand."

Scorpius sat back down.

"We are your best friends, Scorpius, and we good as won't leave you until you tell us what's bothering you." said Lily.

Scorpius leaned into Albus' shoulder and cried.

* * *

Scorpius didn't often cry. He didn't usually find all that much worth crying about being an outcast, bullied, even pain, it was all to trivial to cry about. He did cry when he went through the Cruciates Curse, but he never gave the caster the satisfaction of screaming.

He only ever cried for real when someone died.

* * *

** Skye: I like Scorpius. In my version, he's nice. **


End file.
